The True Rebellion
by trollianinquisitor
Summary: Just a little something I wrote. It will have some familiar characters from inFamous second son. The whole point of this story is "what if the D.U.P. are using more conduits other then Augustine". I'm rating it M because of foul language and gore. Anyways I hope you like it i know it's not that good and leave comments. Updates will hopefully come in every month.
1. Chapter 1

Infamous fan-fiction

The true rebellion

Code-Name WIND-RIDER

Hello my name is Eric, and I've known I was a conduit, or as they say bio-terrorist, since I was 5. When I first discovered my powers at 2nd recess in kindergarten. A bully and his annoying followers, the ring leader, I…I think his name was Christopher or something like that, he punched me and started kicking me in the gut while I was moaning on the ground. I kept telling them to stop but they would listen, something clicked inside me, I got angry, and I kept getting angry. When I couldn't stand it anymore I yelled out and all of a sudden the beating stopped. I got out of fetal position and looked around they were gone but not just the bullies everyone was gone. Then…. Then I heard a choked scream and I looked up, everyone that was outside was floating midair choking, what I mean was there was not oxygen where they were, they were inside of what looked like a ball of swirling wind, that wasn't allowing them to breathe. The principle that was inside then called the D.U.P. and said that a bio-terrorist was at Well Flower Middle School. That was the last time I saw the light of day, until today.

Code-Name BONE-CRUSHER

Hello motherfucker my name is Nathaniel, and I've known I was a conduit since I was 5. I was an only child and my mother raised me on her own, unfortunately she wasn't very good at it. She couldn't hold a job and resorted to selling herself to lonely ass holes who didn't know how to show respect to a woman. I walked in on one of those "transactions" and he was choking her I got angry I didn't know what I was doing, but I pointed my hands at him and screamed. all over him spines had grown out of his body like they grew from his bones. My…..my mother was terrified, she wouldn't come near me, she heard of bio terrorists from the news. She kept backing away till she was in the kitchen next to the drawer where she kept her gun. Then she got the gun out and pointed it at her 5-year-old son, but she didn't have a chance….. I killed her too. Our neighbor Eula, she was a nice woman, called the D.U.P. to come pick me up. That was the last time I saw the light of day, until today

Code-Name BLOOD-DRINKER

Hello my name is Gwyneth, and I've known I was a bio-terrorist since I was 5. I had a tragic childhood, I was abused and molested by my stepfather and my mother did nothing to stop it. Don't get me wrong I love my mom; she just wasn't good at being a mom. Well when I got home one day he was waiting for me, that evil man was an angry drunk and he made it a point to remind me everyday I came home. From the front door I can see the kitchen and on the floor was my mother laying in a pool of her own blood. He sat on the couch smiling like he was the happiest person in the world. I was so angry I couldn't hold in my anger, my fear, or my tears anymore. I fell to my knees and cried, and as I cried my stepfather cried. At the time I didn't know why, but I was making his blood boil. Good thing my aunt was coming over that day or I may have sat there for a week. She called the police and when they came they tried to take my mom. I didn't under stand what was happening all I knew was that I didn't want my mom to go away. So unfortunately the fate that fell my stepfather befell the police officers in my house. My aunt then called the D.U.P. and had them pick me up. That was the last time I've seen the light of day, until today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meet the Bio-D.U.P. agents

Wind-Rider

When a new conduit recruit comes to the training faculty they play an orientation video showing the older recruits telling their stories and how the D.U.P. saved their life taking them in and showing them how to control their powers. It's rather short because only 2 conduits really had anything they wanted to say, anyways it goes a bit like this:

Welcome to the D.U.P., here at the Cooper training facility you will learn to control your powers and use them for good, here are a couple bio-terrorist we've turned from malevolent to benevolent.

"Hello my code name is Jack-Frost. As you can probably guess I can control ice. The D.U.P. found me when I was at my lowest, I was 16 then, I'm 26 now, but anyways I was a true bioterrorist I would freeze people from the inside and…..and watch as the slowly died. But I'm a changed man, I'm a team leader now that helps with the capture of other bioterrorists. I have only one thing to say to Augustine who has given me a second chance."

"Hello my code name is Blacksmith, I know it's a bit more cryptic then jack-frost over here but I can control iron, well actually anything made out of metal. Me and Jack go way back, we were actually 2 of the first conduits recruited. But just like my main man jack when the D.U.P. finally found me I was as low as low can get, I was part of a gang I was their enforcer, if someone didn't pay up for something or snitched they died by my hand but from a bullet fired out of their own gun. But now I'm also a team leader but I train new recruits instead of capture them. I would also like to thank Augustine for what she has given me…..a second chance."

Thank you for listening and welcome to the D.U.P.

Wanna know something they didn't say in that video, unlike Miss Augustine we don't get paid for our services.


End file.
